


'Till the sun comes up

by Just_Tori



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adora is a knight, Catra is a princess, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Tori/pseuds/Just_Tori
Summary: What entranced Adora was the way Catra was so gentle with her. A few months ago she probably would have left Adora to bandage herself, even if she knew the blonde would make a mess of it. Yet now she used a tenderness Adora had never seen her use with anyone else.Or the BoTW au that I really needed.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 157





	'Till the sun comes up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I remembered just how much I love Breath of the Wild and then this fic happened. You don't really need to know anything about the Legend of Zelda other than the fact that a princess, a knight and four champions have to defeat a great evil: Calamity Ganon (In this fic it's Calamity Prime). 
> 
> I used some took some of the setting's names from the actual game and the tribes/clans are essentially the same, except they're lead by their respective princesses. 
> 
> Hopefully I'll write more because I love BoTW's world.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! 
> 
> Fic title from the song "'Till the sun comes up" by Gavin James.

It was peaceful. Finally. Adora had begged for a quiet journey ever since she and the princess had set foot outside of Brightmoon Castle, almost two days ago, to make their way to the Rito kingdom, also known as the Kingdom of Snows. There, they would have to recruit young princess Frosta as one of four champions that would help defeat the Calamity. According to princess Glimmer, the Rito kingdom was the largest after Brightmoon and Frosta’s powers would be a great addition to the champions’ team. Nevertheless, Glimmer had warned Adora that Frosta would be hard to convince, so the King and Queen had thought it clever to bring Princess Catra along.

Adora had tried to complain, albeit half-heartedly, that the journey to the Kingdom of Snows would not be without dangers, but Catra had insisted it would be good for her to leave the palace to seek the thing that would finally unlock the power she needed to seal the Calamity away for good. Secretly, Adora knew the girl just wanted a reason not to be stuck in the castle, spending her days praying for something she had lost all hope for, to gods who had never dignified her so much as sign.

Moreover, the relationship between Adora and the princess had definitely improved in the weeks they’d spent together, traveling across Etheria in search of the Spring of Power. And there’d been a certain night spent together away from everything and everyone…

After hours of making their way through the fields of Etheria under the unrelenting heat of the sun, her prayers had finally been answered. They’d made it to the woods that bordered Hebra and found themselves sheltered by the shade of the tall trees of the grove. Adora’s horse, Swift Wind, seemed to benefit from the breeze passing through the trees as much as she did, judging from the way he had stopped panting heavily.

Adora even heard Catra sigh with relief once they’d entered the small forest.

However, it made the knight uneasy. The only sounds she could hear now was the soft _clop_ of their horses’ hooves as they trotted through the woods and, sometimes, the princess mumbling softly to herself. That’s all she’d been able to hear for a while now.

The sun had already started to make its descent and Adora knew what kind of creatures came out at night all too well. Her eyes scanned the trees around them trying, unsuccessfully, to detect anything out of the ordinary. The only thing she found were squirrels and other small animals running or jumping around them.

To make matters worse, it was going to rain. She knew by the way the birds had stopped chirping hours before, flying to their nests to find shelter. But most of all, she had come to expect the familiar ache that came with the humidity that preceded rain. The dull throb from the scars across her back had become an accurate indicator of bad weather to Adora. She wasn’t particularly fond of the idea of continuing their trip at night _and_ in the rain.

“Is it much further?” Catra’s voice broke through the eerie silence.

Adora turned to look at her, pulling on Swift Wind’s reins so that he could slow down and ride by the princess’ side.

“If you’re referring to the Rito village then I’m afraid so” Adora replied.

Catra visibly slumped in her saddle, groaning the way it wouldn’t be appropriate for a princess to do. Adora couldn’t blame her, two days of riding weren’t doing her back and legs any good. Her white shirt clung uncomfortably to her body, her riding boots and pants rubbed irritatingly against her skin and the weight of the sword strapped to her back, usually familiar and reassuring, was now becoming quite annoying.

Catra didn’t seem to be doing much better, judging by the way her posture had crumpled significantly. Fortunately, she had a habit of dressing the least _princessly_ possible, so instead of wearing a long flowing dress she had chosen an outfit not unlike Adora’s: boots, dark pants and her signature royal blue and white shirt.

“However, we _should_ stop and rest for the night” Adora told her.

“Thank the gods” Catra said heaving a big sigh of relief and forcing Adora to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling.

“Is something funny, Sir Adora?” Catra asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

Adora snorted. “I’m _not_ a sir”

Catra nodded in agreement. “I can tell. And you’re never going to be one if you insist on acting like a fool in front of the crowned princess”

Adora rolled her eyes. “My apologies, your Highness. I thought we had built a friendship in our days as travel companions”

“How dare you assume we have become _friends_?” Catra said dramatically, spitting the last word as if it were poison. “Perish the thought! A princess initiating a friendship with a lowly knight such as yourself”

Adora made a show of putting a hand to her heart and gasping loudly. “I am wounded by your words, m’lady. However will I recover?”

“Serves you right for presuming we were friends” Catra said, scoffing.

Adora laughed, turning her attention back to the path in front of her. She scanned the trees once more, ignoring the feeling of apprehension that didn’t seem to want to leave her stomach.

“The Tabatha Bridge Stable should be nearby” Catra said, pulling the First Ones’ slate her teacher had gifted her for her eighteenth birthday out of the pack attached to her saddle. She inspected the screen carefully, her teeth biting at her lower lip the way she did when she was concentrating.

“Yes, at the edge of these woods. We can rest for the night and continue tomorrow” Adora confirmed, ignoring the way Catra’s expression made butterflies dance around in her stomach.

“Hurray” Catra deadpanned, making Adora chuckle.

“It could’ve been worse” she said.

The princess raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

“You could’ve been escorted by Sir Octavia” Adora said.

Catra shuddered. “I do not even want to think about that. Three days of traveling alone with _her_ and you wouldn’t have a princess anymore”

“That would indeed be a shame” Adora said smugly.

Catra eyed her curiously. “You know, the Rito village is pretty far up the mountains of Hebra”

Adora frowned in confusion. “Are you saying you wanna jump?”

Catra’s jaw dropped. “No!”

Adora couldn’t help but laugh as the princess shoved her shoulder. “How dare you? My father will hear about this and he will have you beheaded”

The indignation on the girl’s face only served as a reason for Adora to laugh louder. She couldn’t help it, it was just too easy to tease her sometimes.

“Beheaded, huh? But I thought you enjoyed the view of this handsome knight” Adora replied.

Catra scoffed again. “Please, as if I would enjoy the company of such a narcissistic _buffoon_ ”

Adora’s laugh echoed once more. “I’m quite certain you do enjoy my company, _princess_ ”

“I absolutely do not. I only agreed to this trip because it pleased the King and Queen” Catra said.

“Whatever m’lady says” Adora mocked.

“Ugh, you’re insufferable” Catra said rolling her eyes.

Before Adora could reply, Swift Wind neighed and stopped abruptly. Catra’s horse did the same, taking a few steps back, while Catra tried to stop him by pulling harshly on her reins.

“What’s wro—”

Catra didn’t get the chance to finish her sentence as she was suddenly pulled from her horse and onto the ground with a shriek.

Immediately, Adora jumped into action, dismounting from Swift Wind and reaching for her sword. She was about to pull the weapon out of its sheath when she was pushed to the ground from an unseen force.

_Bokoblins,_ her mind suggested. Those little creatures were nothing if not barbaric. 

With a grunt she pushed the monster off of her back and stood up, unsheathing her sword. Immediately two of them attacked her at once, forcing her to take several steps back while dodging their strikes.

It was dark now, as night descended, but Adora could still make out their bulky silhouettes in front of her, their pointy ears bouncing with their movements.

She managed to parry the blow of the left bokoblin and push it away with all the force she could muster, making it go stumbling backwards and fall to the ground. Unfortunately, days of riding had left her legs stiff so she couldn’t counterattack when the right bokoblin hit her square in the ribs. She cried out in pain, grabbing the club that had hit her and throwing it to the side, leaving the creature defenseless.

This time she struck with the accuracy she had gained in all the years she’d trained to become a knight. The monster dissolved into dust.

The other bokoblin had regained its composure and was now standing up. It took one look at its companions ashes, then at blonde standing over them, brandishing her sword, and fled.

Adora didn’t stop to question it and instead turned towards Catra’s horse, which was still rearing in fear.

A scream came from deep within the woods and Adora started running. The trees zipped past her as she did, the only thought in her mind being getting to Catra.

It didn’t take long for her to find the princess. A moblin was dragging her through the woods by her ankle. She was kicking and screaming, but not in fear.

“Let me _go_!” Catra yelled at the monster, trying to swing at it with her fists. The moblin wisely kept her away from its long snout.

“Hey!” Adora yelled to get its attention. The creature’s head immediately swerved towards the sound of her voice.  
  
Apparently something in its brain (if it even had one) clicked or maybe it found screaming princesses less appealing then blonde knights? Who really knows what goes on inside a moblin’s mind?

In any case, it dropped Catra, who grunted from the impact, in favor of stalking towards Adora.

Adora gripped her sword tightly and clenched her jaw. It was tall, she had to admit. It had been a while since she’d fought a moblin. But if it thought (do moblins think? probably not) that Adora was gonna back down or run, it was deeply mistaken.

When it lifted its talons to strike, Adora did the same, blocking its attack with the sword of protection. The blade of the weapon dug into its skin, making the creature roar loudly in rage and pain. Its red eyes seemed to glare at her as it pulled its paw away.

Adora stood her ground as it stepped back and prepared for another blow. This time, however, she dodged at the last second as it slammed its fists where she had been a second before.

The blade of her weapon cut into the monster’s side, drawing a second roar, possibly louder then the first. Adora stood panting.

Worst possible timing for rain to start pouring down. And yet it did, soaking Adora’s shirt and making it hard for her to see her opponent.

For a moment she lost all sight of the moblin as she blinked away the water from her eyes.

“Adora!” a voice yelled from somewhere to her left. A little too late. A sharp pain shot up her torso where the monster had struck and she went flying backwards into a tree trunk.

She fell to the ground, mud sticking to her clothes and face, as the moblin roared once more, this time probably in triumph. The impact had knocked the air from her lungs and left her wheezing.

Adora knew she had to move, but everything was spinning. Had she hit her head? Her limbs felt heavy as she pushed herself to her hands and knees.

She heard a cry of anger. When she looked up she saw Catra had picked up a… was that a club?

The girl was running towards the moblin, which was still focused on Adora.

Adora felt the urge to scream at her, but her body wouldn’t cooperate.

_Come now, Adora. You’re supposed to be the hero._ a voice in her mind rang out, scolding her. A voice she knew all too well.

She pushed herself to her feet, observing the creature as it tried to grab Catra with its talons. But the girl was too quick and agile, qualities Adora had never quite learned how to muster.

The blonde retrieved her sword from the ground, and while the moblin was still focused on the princess, ran towards it and impaled it with her blade. The weapon sunk into the monster’s back with surprising ease.

It shrieked in pain as it dissolved into dust and disappeared in the mud. Both girls stood panting and looking at the spot where the creature had been.

“Are you okay?” Adora said closing the distance between them and brushing Catra’s hair out of her face.

“I’m alright” Catra said. “ _You’re_ bleeding”

“I’m fine” Adora said. “That was— You were—”

“Impulsive? Reckless? Dangerous?” Catra offered.

“Amazing” Adora breathed, chuckling. “You’re amazing”

“And you’re bleeding” Catra insisted, hiding the blush that was obviously tainting her cheeks.

Adora hissed as Catra lay a hand on her abdomen, where the moblin’s talons had struck. She held up a hand, showing Adora the red that was quickly thereafter washed away by the pouring rain.

“We should get to the stable” Catra stated. She took Adora’s free hand and led her towards the horses and away from that damned forest.

—

“Hello, travelers! Will you be staying with us tonight? A regular bed will be 20 rupees, a soft bed is 40 rupees, a room—” the cheerful man trailed off when he saw the shape both Catra and Adora were in. Adora’s arm was slung over Catra’s shoulders as she limped inside the inn, her blood was now staining Catra’s clothes as well as her own. Both of the girls were soaked from head to toe and dripping rainwater all over the inn’s wooden floor.

When Adora looked up through the strands of golden hair falling in front face, she saw the shock on the man’s face. He was standing behind a wooden counter at the center of the inn staring at the the pair with wide eyes and slightly parted lips.

“Oh dear” he said. “Are you alright?”

“We’re okay” Adora said unconvincingly as she leaned onto Catra. “We’ll take a room please”

“Uh— of course. That’ll be 80 rupees please”

Adora momentarily leaned on the counter as Catra reached into their packs. The man eyed the two girls suspiciously. He looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it when Catra lay the rupees in front of him.

“Enjoy your stay” he said, as Catra slung Adora’s arm back over her shoulders.

“Thank you” Adora grimaced.

—

“He looked at us like we might have murdered somebody” Catra huffed as she helped Adora sit on the bed.

“We _did_ murder somebody” Adora countered. “Technically”

“Technically, that wasn’t murder” Catra insisted, slinging her pack off her shoulder and laying it on the chair set in the right corner of the room.

“Take off your shirt” she said, rummaging around in Adora’s pack probably looking for anything that could serve as bandages.

Adora couldn’t help but smirk. “Already? I thought all that fighting would have tired you out”

Catra scoffed, but didn’t reply. Adora moved to untuck her once white shirt from her trousers.

She hissed when she pulled the cloth over her head, the movement sending pain flaring up and down her torso. When she looked down, it was as bad as she’d thought. There where two gashes extending from the right side of her ribs all the way down to her left hipbone.

“Ow” she said noncommittally. Catra turned around, white rags in her hands, and walked towards Adora.

If Adora didn’t know any better, she would swear Catra was blushing. The bed dipped when she sat across from Adora, laying the rags between them. She then produced a small bottle out of her pocket.

Adora frowned. “What is that?”

“An elixir” Catra replied, popping the vial open.

“Wait, that’s for emergencies” Adora said, holding Catra’s wrist when she brought the liquid to Adora’s mouth.

“This _is_ an emergency” Catra said, forcing the vial closer.

“Catra”

“What?” Catra asked. “You’re injured, Adora. That’s what elixirs are for”

“But they’re not meant for me” Adora said. “They’re supposed to be for you”

“Adora, can you please stop being a self-sacrificing idiot and drink the elixir please?” Catra said.

Adora sighed, too tired to argue. “Okay, but only this once”

Catra hummed in agreement, or possibly to shut her up. Then she brought the vial to Adora’s lips.

The taste was… bad. To put it mildly, it tasted like burnt onions and dirty hay, and it burned its way down to Adora’s stomach. The cuts on her abdomen started itching almost painfully.

Adora scrunched her nose and grimaced. “Bleah”

Catra rolled her eyes. “Don’t act like a child”

Adora had to swallow several times to get the taste out of her mouth. Meanwhile, Catra started folding up a bandage and pouring what was left of the elixir on it.

“Lay down” She said. Adora obliged.

The brunette got a fresh bandage and started cleaning the outside of the wound. Adora had to lift her arms to give her better access, but it didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would.

It was a slow process that involved patience. Adora had never had much of that, but watching Catra’s concentrated look mesmerized her. It was like observing a painter make art or a musician play the lyre or Kass sing one of his weirdly apocalyptic songs.

What entranced Adora was the way Catra was so gentle with her. A few months ago she probably would have left Adora to bandage herself, even if she knew the blonde would make a mess of it. Yet now she used a tenderness Adora had never seen her use with anyone else.

Her short hair was still plastered to her face and her eyebrows were scrunched in concentration as she carefully dabbed the cloth around Adora’s wounds, cleaning the blood that had gathered there.

“Okay, sit up” Catra’s voice broke Adora out of her thoughts.

Adora sat up with the other girl’s help and watched as Catra took the cloth with the elixir on it and unraveled it.

“This is going to sting” she warned. Adora nodded, shifting closer so Catra could wrap the bandage around her.

Adora inhaled sharply when it pressed to the side of her ribs.

“Sorry” Catra whispered. Adora hummed softly as she completed dressing the wound, wrapping around Adora’s back and across her shoulder so it wouldn’t shift.

“All done” Catra concluded, as she tied a knot on the back of Adora’s neck.

Done. They should go to bed now. Rest before tomorrow’s journey.

“Thank you” Adora said.

Catra frowned. “For what?”

“Saving my life”

“Pretty sure you saved mine first”

Adora noticed how close they were, sitting inches apart. Apparently Catra had too because her gaze shifted briefly to Adora’s lips, then back up.

“I did, didn’t I?” she whispered.

Catra’s heterochromatic eyes met Adora’s blue ones and Adora’s self-control crumbled. She leaned forward, capturing Catra’s lips with her own. Her hand cradled the princess’ jaw, stroking a thumb over it.

They were as soft as she remembered and Adora couldn’t help but sigh into the kiss. Catra’s fingers found their way to the back of Adora’s neck and into her hair. Her ponytail came loose and her blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders.

Unfortunately, humans needed air. They broke apart panting softly, foreheads still pressed together.

“We should go to bed” Adora whispered.

“Bed. Yes” Catra replied, her breath fanning across Adora’s cheeks.

Adora chuckled. “I meant to sleep”

Catra sighed pulling away, much to Adora’s discontent. “Yes we should sleep”

Adora’s eyes drooped as Catra climbed into bed next to her.

“Is the elixir kicking in?” She asked, once she had laid on her side facing Adora.

Adora merely nodded. “You know, the Rito village is pretty far up”

Catra scoffed. “Are you saying you want to jump?”

Adora merely caught the fact that she’s used her own words against her. “No, I meant that it will be cold”

Catra raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying you want somebody to keep you warm?”

Adora smiled. “Perhaps”

Catra snorted. “Well _perhaps_ you should ask a moblin to do it. I hear they’re quite friendly”

Adora pouted childishly. “You’re cruel”

Catra hummed as Adora’s eyes drooped once more. “Go to sleep, Adora”

Adora scooted forward and laid an arm on Catra’s waist pulling her closer.

She sighed contentedly. “Yes, princess”

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that Catra's is the princess makes me laugh because she would have exactly two moods: 
> 
> A) "I am a princess, how dare you to anything that displeases me?"
> 
> B) "How dare you mention that I am a princess in my presence, don't you ever do that again" 
> 
> And also this one shot might be me projecting my aspirations in life onto my writing. But I mean c'mon, who wouldn't want to be the appointed knight to a girl you're in love with? 
> 
> If you answered "not me" I am very disappointed in you and also, you're lying to yourself. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Consider leaving a comment if you did? This little gay heart need serotonin from time to time :)


End file.
